


Nick's POV

by sarcasticfriendstiles



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfriendstiles/pseuds/sarcasticfriendstiles
Summary: Young Nick's point of view of what happened one horrible night at home.





	Nick's POV

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written on Feb 3, 2001, and it is written in first person.

I sit in my room and listen to the silence. It won't last long so I better enjoy it because sooner or later it's going to be noisy. And it won't be a pleasant type of TV, radio or normal people talking type noise. It'll be the sound of things breaking and people screaming and yelling. But I knew it was coming no matter how much I don't want it to. 

My pops has been drinking most of the day away. I know something is about to happen between my parents. I just hope and pray maybe this day won't be the same as the other days.

 Just then I hear a crash. It sounded like a plate or a drinking glass being broken in the kitchen. Here comes the fight. Voices getting louder a couple more things being broken. I hate this. I hate hearing it. I cant live like this. 

I stood up quickly and ran out of my room when I heard my Mom yell out in pain. What was going on, I asked myself. When I got in there I saw my pops raising his hand, ready to hit my Mom. I wasn't going to let that happen. I ran over there, right between them and yelled, "STOP IT!" 

His eyes were glazed and that look on his face was scary. Maybe coming out here wasn't such a hot idea. 

"Get out of the way," he said.

"No," I told him and kept my stance between them both. That was until I got hit and knocked to the ground. I couldn't believe it, my own father just struck me, and I was in total shock. I jumped up and tried to hit back but instead, I got another hit and thrown out of the kitchen.

Tears wanted to escape my eyes but I held them back. I didn't want to look like a big baby but as much as I tried a couple of tears managed to escape.

"Are you crying?" He asked in an angry tone.

I shook my head no then quickly wiped the tears with the sleeve of my shirt. I stood up and looked at my pops then glanced over at my Mom who ended up just looking down at the ground.

My father glanced over at my Mom then he looked at me. "I'm leaving," he said. "Before I do something I might regret." Then he pushed me aside and walked out the front door.

I stood there, staring at the door. I inhaled deeply then exhaled loudly. It was over. For tonight anyway. I looked back over at my Mom. She didn't say anything just looked at me for a second then went to her room.

I shook my head in disappointment of this night then locked the front door and went to my own room.

After turning off the lights I laid in bed, staring at the wall, thinking about what had happened tonight. It kept replaying in my head and I knew there would probably be more of these nights. All I knew was when I turned eighteen I was getting the hell out of here.

After two hours of thinking and staring, I finally managed to pass out.


End file.
